Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ040
Treść Cała nasza pięcioosobowa grupa w końcu dotarła do miasteczka Solaceon – celu ich obecnej wyprawy w którym już za dwa dni mają się odbywać Światowe Mistrzostwa w Pokemon Baccerze! Idąc główną ulicą miasteczka widać było, że wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali zaangażowani w przygotowania do tego wielkiego wydarzenia – niektórzy dekorowali specjalnie na tą okazję domy, robili generalne porządki w ogródkach, na tarasach i balkonach czy też sprzątali ulice. Rozstawiały się również pierwsze stragany, a każda wolna powierzchnia na ścianach była zagospodarowana przez plakaty reklamujące ten event. - Od razu udziela mi się duch tego miejsca – rzekła Lyra zaciągając się może i niezbyt przyjemnym, ale charakterystycznym dla miasteczka powietrzem. - Czy wy też słyszycie to… co ja? – zapytała ich Layla przystając na chwilę. Brzmiało to jak jakiś straszny huragan, albo gwałtowna burza. Dobiegało zza ich pleców. Obrócili się powoli i dostrzegli chmurę pyłu i kurzu wędrującą ku nim. - Co to jest?! – zawołał przerażony Lucas. Chmura coraz bardziej się do nich zbliżała. - Chyba się domyślam – powiedział pod nosem Cole patrząc w tamtą stronę, a po kilku sekundach było już jasne, nie CO, a KTO to był. Katie wpadła na Cola z ogromną prędkością wywracając go i zatrzymując się dopiero kilka metrów dalej. - Ohhhhh Cole najmocniej cię przepraszam, nie zauważyłam was – rzekła podając mu dłoń, aby wstał. - No mogłabyś trochę uważać! – rzekła zirytowana Lyra, a Katie się nieco zmieszała, lecz szybko odzyskała humor. - Wy też na Baccera? – zapytała radośnie - No jasne! Chyba całe Sinnoh się zjedzie na ten ogromny event. Już się nie mogę doczekać kogo jeszcze tutaj spotkamy! – zawołał uradowany Cole i w tym samym momencie zadzwonił telefon Cilana. - Ooo witaj! – zawołał odbierając telefon Cilan – tak… tak… NAPRAWDĘ?!?! Już?!?!?! - Co już? – skakała Layla nie dając spokoju Cilanowi, lecz ten ją tylko uciszył. - Zaraz będziemy! – zawołał rozłączając się po czym spojrzał na Laylę i powiedział „już są”, na co ta wybuchła ogromnym piskiem i euforią. - Chodźmy na lotnisko, nie tylko Katie przybyła już do Solaceonu – powiedział Cilan co dało Colowi do zrozumienia, że pojawiło się rodzeństwo Layli i Cilana. Cole był niezwykle podekscytowany tą całą sytuacją. Już się nie mógł doczekać, aby poznać pozostała dwójkę braci Striatońskich. Gdy weszli na lotnisko, Layla od razu podbiegła do wysokiego chłopaka w niebieskich włosach. Grzywka opadała na jedno oko zasłaniając je. Ubrany był zupełnie tak samo jak Cilan, choć z jednym wyjątkiem – bo wszędzie tam, gdzie u Cilana dominowała zieleń, u ów brata pojawiał się kolor niebieski. - CRESS CRESS CRESS MIŁO CIĘ ZNÓW WIDZIEĆ! – wołała uradowana Layla ściskając mocno szyję brata - Proszę puść już mnie!!! – rzekł rozbawiony, wychodząc z objęć Layli. Kilkanaście metrów dalej z walizką wędrował trzeci brat Striatoński, który musiał być Chilim. Layla zrobiła z nim to samo co z Cressem. Chili jednak wędrował jeszcze z dwiema postaciami – jedną z nich był chłopak w czerwonym daszku z którego wystawała burza włosów. Ubrany był w zieloną bluzę i wyglądał na mniej więcej 11 lat. Obok niego szła dziewczyna w krótkiej, żółtej spódniczce. Miała długie włosy, a byłyby jeszcze dłuższe, gdyby po obydwu stronach głowy nie miała z nich zrobionych koków. Podeszli do Cilana i pozostałych braci. - Miło was znów widzieć Chili, Cress – powiedział Cilan i bracia wzajemnie podali sobie dłonie. - Ahhhh atmosfera w tym miejscu jest naprawdę gorrrrąca! – zawołał Chili – no dobrze, witajcie, witajcie, witajcie – Chili podawał dłonie kolejno Colowi, Lyrze, Lucasowi i Katie zapoznając się, tak samo zrobił również drugi brat Striatoński. - No i teraz czas jeszcze was poznać – rzekł Chili – A więc to jest Hikari, młody trener tak samo jak ty Cole – Cole i Hikari podali sobie ręce. - Miło mi cie poznać! – zawołał Hikari - Wzajemnie! - A to jest Mei, początkująca koordynatorka, a więc całkiem jak ty siostrzyczko! – Layla i Mei również podały sobie dłonie po czym Hikari i Mei zapoznali się także z pozostałymi członkami paczki Cola. - To co, może zajrzymy do Centrum Pokemon? – zaproponował Cole, a wszyscy poszli za nim. W centrum pokemon, tak jak i w całym mieście można było odczuć atmosferę zbliżających się mistrzostw. Przyjęły ich aż trzy Siostry Joy - Spodziewamy się wielu gości, dlatego też siostry Joy z okolicznych Centrów Pokemon przybyły do mnie z pomocą – powiedziała główna Joy. Razem w ogromnej paczce weszli na stołówkę, gdzie zamierzali spokojnie porozmawiać. Tam czekała na nich kolejna miła niespodzianka – udało im się spotkać Zacka i Paula, którzy tez przybyli na mistrzostwa. Przywitali się oni z Lyrą i Lucasem, których dawno nie widzieli oraz zapoznali z nowymi przybyszami z Unovy. - Unova to na pewno niesamowity region! – zawołał Cole rozmawiając na boku z Hikarim - Unova jak Unova! Johto to na pewno świetny region! Marzę żeby tam się udać! - A ja marzę o podróży do Unovy! Oczywiście, po zakończeniu ligi Sinnoh! – powiedział Cole wyjmując kasetkę na odznaki aby pokazać swoje pięć zdobyczy. Jak się okazało Hikari także zdobył już pięć odznak w Hoenn, gdzie obecnie podróżował. Z torby Katie ni stąd ni zowąd wyskoczył jej Piplup i zaczął się patrzeć za zgromadzony tłum. - Oooo jaki słodziuchny pokemonek! – zawołała Lyra patrząc na Piplupa i po chwili spoglądając na niego z bardzo bliskiej odległości dodatkowo dziwnie wytrzeszczając oczy. Piplup speszony dziobnął Lyrę prosto w nos przez co ta krzyknęła z bólu, a po chwili zwróciła się do Katie. - MOŻE BYŚ LEPIEJ WYCHOWYWAŁA SWOJE POKEMONY!!! - MOŻE BYŚ SIĘ NAUCZYŁA JAK SIĘ W OGÓLE OBCHODZIĆ Z POKEMONAMI!!!!!! – kłóciły się dziewczęta - JUŻ JA CIE NAUCZĘ!!! – wrzasnęła zdenerwowana Lyra wyciągając ku niej groźnie pięść, jednak w porę rozdzielił je Cress. - Damom nie wypada się tak kłócić. Usiądźcie i nie kłóćcie się bez żadnego ważnego powodu – rzekł spokojnie swoim głębokim głosem, a dziewczyny wciąż mocno na siebie zdenerwowane usiadły w dwóch oddalonych od siebie rogach stołu. - Ale ona mnie irytuje… - mruknęła Lyra do Cola, który siedział obok niej BUM!!! Światło w całym centrum pokemon zgasło. Bohaterowie zaczęli się rozglądać dookoła nie wiedząc co się stało. Przyszła do nich jedna z sióstr Joy. - W całym centrum pokemon wysiadło zasilanie! Niestety techniczny gdzieś przepadł, potrzebujemy prądu do zasilenia aparatury – tutaj przebywają chore pokemony! – zawołała zdesperowana Joy. - My chyba wiemy co robić – rzekł Hikari i spojrzał na Mei, która także kiwnęła głową. - Plusle! - Minun! - Pokażcie się! – krzyknęli jednocześnie. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził ów pokemony. POKEDEX - Pójdźcie razem z siostrą Joy i pomóżcie jej uruchomić generator prądu! – zawołała Mei. Pokemony kiwnęły energicznie głową i pobiegły za pielęgniarką. Po kilkunastu sekundach światło na stołówce ponownie się zapaliło. - Nie ma to jak praca zespołowa! – zawołał Hikari i razem z Mei przybili piątkę. - Hej, a co wy, trenerzy powiecie na bitwę z nami trzema? – zawołał Chili – proponuję tak, każdy z nas użyje po dwa pokemony, natomiast sześciu trenerów od was użyje po jednym pokemonie. Wchodzicie w to? – zapytał, na co wszyscy odpowiedzieli z aprobatą. Szykowała się ogromna bitwa! Naprzeciwko Cilana ustawili się Paul i Katie, naprzeciwko Chiliego Cole i Hikari, natomiast przeciwko Cressowi walczyć mieli Lyra i Zack. - Lucas niech sędziuje w bitwie z Cilanem, Layla w bitwie z Cressem, a Mei w walce ze mną! – krzyknął Chili i sędziowie ustawili się na polu bitwy. - Niech rozpoczną się bitwy! - Pansage, Crustle pokażcie się! – krzyknął Cilan wybierając jako pierwszy swoje pokemony. Cole pośpiesznie wyjął swój pokedex, aby sprawdzić ów pokemona Cilana, jednakże na ekranie pojawi się napis "brak danych", co wyjaśnił mu Lucas twierdząc, że Crustle pochodzi z regionu Unova, a więc nic dziwnego, że nie znalazł nic na jego temat w pokedexie. To samo dotyczyło się kolejnych pokemonów z Unoyy braci Striatońskich. - Lairon pokaż się! – krzyknął Paul ujawniając swój najnowszy nabytek. - Hippowdon naprzód! – zawołała Katie. A więc Hippowdon pozostał razem z Katie po tym jak go uratowała w lesie. - Simisear, Baltoy naprzód! – krzyknął Chili. Cole pośpiesznie sprawdził pokemony swojego przeciwnika i wybrał do walki Electivire. Natomiast Hikari postawił na swoją shiny Froslass - Woooooow… jest taka piękna – rzekła Layla spoglądając na pokemona Hikariego. - Simpour, Torchic pokaż się! – krzyknął Cress wybierając jako ostatni pokemony do walki. Cole zauważył, że każdy z braci miał pokemona z tej samej rodziny małp. - Bagon pokaż się! – krzyknął Zack również ujawniając nowego pokemona. - Girafarig twoja koooooo NIE TY LOTAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – wrzasnęła zdenerwowana Lyra, jednak Lotad spojrzał na nią swoimi ogromnymi oczami po czym przewrócił się na swojego liścia wierzgając dziko nogami nie mogąc się przewrócić z powrotem. Ułatwiło to Lyrze co prawda powrót tego pokemona do pokeballa, jednak przysporzyło jej sporo wstydu. W końcu wybrała Girafarig i walki się rozpoczęły. Lairon Paula był naprawdę silnym pokemonem. Jego ataki błysko działem i stalową głową przysporzyły Crustlowi Cilana sporo kłopotów. Pansage walczył przeciwko wytrzymałemu Hippowdonowi Katie, który najpierw wywołał silną burze piaskową, a następnie zaatakował trzęsieniem ziemi co dało się we znaki zarówno Crustlowi jak i Pansage. Pansage padł jako pierwszy bo bezbłędnym strzale bombą błotną Hipowdona. Crustle stawiał twardy opór i udało mu się pokonać Lairona Paula skało łamaczem, jednak został pokonany poprzez powalenie Hipoowdona i tak oto pierwszy brat został pokonany. W tym samym czasie Lyra i Zack walczyli przeciwko Cressowi. Jego Simpour starał się dorwać stalowym ogonem zwinnego Bagona bezskutecznie. Bagon dzięki wykorzystaniu pulsu smoka znokautował go już w pierwszych sekundach walki, a Girafarig podwójnym ciosem i piorunem pokonała Torchica eliminując drugiego brata. Najlepiej ze wszystkich braci radził sobie Chili, którego Simisear był bezlitosny na Froslass Hikariego. - Froslass lodowy promień! – zawołał Hikari kontratakując miotaczowi płomieni Simiseara. - Electivire użyj gromu! – ten atak trafił prosto w Baltoya, który starał się go odbić bezskutecznie żyroskopem. W końcu jako pierwszy padł, a za nim upadła Froslass Hikariego. Pozostali już tylko Electivire Cola i Simisear Chiliego. - Simisear słoneczny promień! - Ochrona! Słoneczny promień się załadował i trafił z całym impetem w ochronę Electivire. Pokemon Cola stawiał twardy opór jednak nie mógł wiecznie się bronić i w końcu uległ sile Solarnego promienia stając się niezdolnym do walki. - Przynajmniej ty Chili obroniłeś nasz honor – rzekł Cilan poklepując brata po plecach. - To była dobra walka! – rzekł Cole do Hikariego po czym przybili „żółwika”. Nagle z nieba pojawiła się żyłka od wędki z różową przyssawka na końcu która trafiła we Froslass Hikariego i zaczęła powoli wciągać ją do góry. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością!... – podczas motto Zespołu R inna tym razem stalowa macka chwyciła w locie Froslass Hikariego i zaczęła ciągnąć ją w drugą stronę. Usłyszeli inne głosy. - Te Dwie niecnoty to kłopoty. - By uchronić świat od dewastacji - By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej nacji - Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji… - HEJ, TO NASZ ŁUP!!! I WCINACIE SIĘ NAM W NASZE MOTTO!!! – zawołała Jessie w stronę drugiego balona, który był w kształcie ogromnej głowy fioletowego kota. - CHYBA WY NAM SIĘ WCINACIE W NASZE MOTTO!!! – zawołała kobieta niemal identyczna jak Jessie. - Co tu jest grane?! – zawołał przerażony Cole - To są Jessie i James, a tamci drudzy identyczni jak oni? – zapytała Layla dziwnie spoglądając w niebo - To Ayum i Ayumi!!! – wyjaśniła im Mei - ZŁAPALIŚMY JĄ PIERWSI! TO NASZE TERYTORIUM!!! – krzyknął w ich stronę James - A TO POKEMON NASZEGO GŁĄBA!!! – wrzasnął Ayum wygrażając pięścią. - To jest jakieś chore… - mruknął Hikari i cała czwórka antagonistów zwróciła się w jego stronę, a po chwili spojrzała po sobie. - Ej! Wyglądasz tak jak ja! – zawołała Jessie do Ayumi - A ty wyglądasz jak ja! – krzyknął Ayum do Jamesa - Zawrzyjmy umowę, wy sobie możecie zabrać dowolnego pokemona naszych głąbów, a ta Froslass będzie nasza – rzekła Jessie, ale Ayumi się oburzyła. - HEEJ!!! MY TU TEŻ JESTEŚMY!!! I chyba mamy najwięcej do powiedzenia w tej sprawie! – krzyknął Hikari, ale ci tylko go uciszyli ręką i dalej kontynuowali kłótnię. - Doigraliście się, Swellow naprzód! Powietrzny as! – zawołał Hikari. Swellow przedziurawił balon antagonistów Hikariego, natomiast wysłana właśnie w tym samym momencie Staravia Cola zniszczyła balon Zespołu R. - Osz wy nikczemni! Sableye kula cienia! - Arbok, trujący ogon! – krzyknęły dwie antagonistki trafiając w pokemony naszych bohaterów i strącając je na ziemię - Electivire użyj grzmotu! – atak ten znokautował obydwa ich pokemony. - A teraz Chikorita solarny promień! – zawołał Cole. OBYDWA ZESPOŁY ZNÓW BŁYSKAJĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄŁ!!!!!!!! - I już po kłopocie – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Cole. Hikari podziękował młodemu trenerowi za ratunek jego Froslass, a następnie razem z pozostałymi wrócili do Centrum Pokemon w którym techniczny naprawił już elektryczność i zarówno Minun jak i Plusle wrócili do swoich właścicieli. Powoli nastawała noc, otrzymali od siostry Joy klucze do pokoi i zakwaterowali się. Czekały na nich wspaniałe przeżycia w Solaceonie – co się jeszcze wydarzy w tym małym miasteczku? Kogo jeszcze spotkają na mistrzostwach? Dowiemy się już w kolejnych odcinkach! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do miasteczka Solaceon * Cole po raz pierwszy spotyka Cressa i Chiliego - braci Layli i Cilana * Cole poznaje swoich rówieśników, którzy podróżują po Hoenn - Hikariego i Mei Debiuty * * * * Pokemonów *' ' (Cilana) *' ' (Hikari'ego) *' ' (Hikari'ego) *' ' (Mei) *' ' (Chili'ego) *' ' (Cressa) *' ' (Cressa) *' ' (Ayumi) *' ' (Paula) *' ' (Zacka) Bohaterowie Ludzie *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' * * * * *' ' *' ' *'Siostra Joy' (x3) * * Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - ??? *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cilana) *' ' (Cilana) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Hikari'ego) *' ' (Hikari'ego) *' ' (Hikari'ego) *' ' (Mei) *' ' (Chili'ego) *' ' (Chili'ego) *' ' (Cressa) *' ' (Cressa) *' ' (Zespół R) *' ' (Jessie) *' ' (Ayumi) *' ' (Katie) *' ' (Katie) *' ' (Paula) *' ' (Zacka)